Христианство и Реинкарнация
Категория:Реинкарнация Если можно доказать, что бесплотное мыслящее существо обладает собственной жизнью, не зависящей от тела, и что внутри тела оно чувствует себя намного хуже, неже¬ли вне его, тогда, несомненно, физические тела имеют второстепенное значение; они совершенствуются лишь по мере того, как меняются мыслящие существа. Существа, нуждающиеся в телесной оболочке, облека¬ются в нее, а тела воспаривших к высшим материям распадаются. Так, тела беспрестанно гибнут и беспрестанно рождаются вновь1. Ориген, один из отцов христианской церкви (185-254 гг. до н. э.) Современные христиане отвергают доктрину реинкарнации потому, что не находят в Библии ее подтверждения. Они утверждают, что учение о переселении душ является поздним дополнением к библейской традиции, а откровение Иоанна запрещает добавлять что-либо к священным текстам или удалять что-либо из них. Однако следует заметить, что именно этот запрет на вольное обращение со священными писаниями породил множест¬во критических замечаний, поскольку современные исследователи установили, что некоторые библейские книги были составлены после «Апокалипсиса»'2. Откровение Иоанна не всегда считалось последним текстом канонических христианских писаний. И если это действительно так, верующие христиане должны смириться с существованием реинкарнации, несмотря на то, что учение о ней пришло в христианскую традицию до¬статочно поздно. Начиная исследовать роль реинкарнации в христианстве, я исхожу из другой предпосылки. Предположим, идея реинкарнации появилась раньше, чем Книга откровения. Многие исследователи Библии настаивают на этом — они утверждают, что 'учение о переселении душ древнее, чем «Апокалипсис», и что оно входило в так называемую «доцензурную» Библию. Выдающиеся церковники и ученые, принадлежащие к различным направлениям христианства, признают возможность того, что ранние христиане склонялись скорее к теории перерождения, нежели к идее воскрешения и водворения в рай или ад. Лесли Уайтхед, священник методистской церкви и писатель, считает, что в христианских писаниях трудно найти прямые доказательства учения о переселении душ, но, Более полный текст этого высказывания и более полную информацию по этой теме можно найти в книге «Избранная библиотека никейских и постникейских отцов христианской церкви» (A Select Library oftheNi-сепе and Post-Nicene Fathers of Christian Church. 2nd Series, VI, Letter CXXIV, Part 15. P. Schaff& H. Wace, eds. N.Y.: Scribner's, 1900, p. 244). См. Псалтырь 1 и 2, Послания св. Петра, св. Иакова и др. 49 несмотря на это, идея о перевоплощении души вполне совместима с учением Христа 3. Упоминая о современных авторах, признающих реинкарнацию в христианской традиции, можно назвать имена таких деятелей, как Джон Дж. Хирни, профессор теологии Фордхемского университета, Уильям Л. Де Артега, христианский священник, Джон X. Хик, профессор философии и истории религии в Данфорте; Геддес Мак-Грегор, англиканский священник и почетный профессор философии в Университете Южной Каролины, а так¬же Квинси Хоу-младший, доцент античной филологии в Скриппс-колледже и выпускник Гарвардского, Колумбийского и Принстонского университетов Следует отдельно упомянуть Эдгара Кейса, известного христианского писателя, бывшего учителя воскресной школы, подверженного мистическим трансам. Об особых психических способностях Кейса было написано множество книг, и большинство исследователей считает, что его рассказы о пережитом весьма правдоподобны. Согласно Кейсу, Христос не только верил в реинкарнацию, но и перевоплощался около тридцати раз, прежде чем явиться в мир в облике Иисуса из Назарета'5. Общество Исследования и Просвещения, созданное Кейсом в 1931 году, опубликовало несколько успешных отчетов и толкований мистических видений Кейса. Кейс изложил свое понимание реинкарнации в книгах. Следует отметить, что и другие авторы, строго придерживающиеся традиционных религиозных воззрений, неоднократно излагали свои сокровенные прозрения и открытия. Ганс Кунг, выдающийся современный католический ученый, утверждает, что «христианские теологи редко воспринимают вопрос о реинкарнации всерьез»6, но при этом заверяет, что' 'переселение душ следует рассматривать как центральную проблему христианской теологии'7. В то время как современная христианская церковь никак не может составить единое мнение по поводу этой проблемы, мы постараемся ответить на другой вопрос — 'существуют ли в раннехристианских текстах прямые или косвенные ссылки на доктрину перевоплощения души. Лесли Д. Уайтхед. Христиане-агностики. (Leslie D. Whitehead. The Christian Agnostic. Nashville: Abingdon Press, 1965, pp. 296-297). См. ДЖОН ДЖ. Хирни, «Святое и подсознательное. Парапсихология и христианская теология» (John J. Hearney, The Sacred and The Psychic: Parapsychology and Christian Theology, N.Y.:: Paulist Press, 1984), Уильям Л. де Артега, «Воспоминания о прошлой жизни: исследование с точки зрения христианства» (William L. De Arteaga, Past Life Visions: A Christian Exploration, N.Y.: Seabury Press, 1983), Джон X. Хик, «Смерть и вечная жизнь» (John H. Hick, Death and Eternal Life, N.Y.: Harper & Row, 1976), Геддес Мак-Грегор, «Реинкарнация в христианстве» (Geddes MacGregor, Reincarnation in Christianity, Wheaton, 111: Theosophical Publishing House, 1978), и Квинси Хоу-младший, «Реинкарнация для христиан» (Quincy Howe, Jr., Reincarnation for the Christian, Philadelphia: Westminster Press, 1974). Анализ всех этих, а также многих других работ можно найти в неопубликованной кандидатской диссертации Бобби Кента Грейсона (Юго-западная баптистская теологическая семинария, Форт Уорт, Техас, сентябрь 1989) под названием «Совместимы ли реинкарнация и христианство? Историческая, библейская и теологическая перспектива» (Bobby Kent Grayson, Is Reincarnation Compatible with Christianity ? A Historical, Biblical and Theological Evaluation). Несмотря на то, что Грейсон отвергает идею реинкарнации в христианской традиции, он отдает должное тем ученым, которые не разделяют его мнения. См. Джеффри Ферст. «История Иисуса, изложенная Эдгаром Кейсом» (Jeffrey Furst. Edgar Cay се's Story of Jesus. N.Y.: Coward-McCann, 1968, p. 71). Ганс Кунц. Вечная жизнь? (Hans Kung, Eternal Life?, Garden City, N.Y.: Doubleday & Co, 1984, p. 59). 7 Ibid. 50 Библия не признает реинкарнацию открыто. Тем не менее, существует множество древних иудео-христианских писаний, сведения из которых не упоминаются в Библии. Например, доктрина о том, что недостаточно чистые души могут отправиться в некое «срединное место», известное нам как чистилище, чтобы искупить грехи и приблизиться к раю. Существование чистилища признают все католики и многие англикане, но в Библии нет ни одного прямого упоминания о нем. Кроме того, в Библии ничего не сказано о преддверии ада, «лимбе». Святая Троица — классический пример широко распространенной христианской догмы, фактически не имеющей библейского подтверждения. Геддес Мак-Грегор, христианский теолог и почетный профессор кафедры философии Университета Южной Каролины, утверждает следующее: Нигде, кроме первого послания Иоанна (1 Ин 5:7), — а это, несомненно, весьма позднее добавление, — в Библии нельзя найти прямого подтверждения учению о св. Троице, в том виде, в каком оно было сформулировано церковью. Отсутствие прямых доказательств, тем не менее, не означает, что постулат о Троице чужд учению евангелистов. Напротив, доктрина триединства считалась, а в ортодоксальной церкви до сих пор считается, единственно верной доктриной великой Божественной истины, изложенной в Новом Завете. Ничто не мешает нам предположить, что то же самое применимо и к учению о реинкарнации... В поддержку этого учения можно найти множество свидетельств в Библии, в писаниях отцов церкви, а также в поздней христианской литературе 8. Несмотря на мнение Мак-Трегора, к которому присоединяются и другие историки церкви, а также прогрессивные теологи, столпы христианской ортодоксальности по-прежнему отрицают переселение души и не относят его к разряду непреложных истин. Как свидетельствует история, именно поэтому лишь малоизвестные, склонные к мистицизму христианские секты восприняли учение о реинкарнации. Наиболее яркий пример такой секты — альбигойцы (катары). К числу верящих в реин¬карнацию можно отнести также павликан и богомилов. Учение о переселении душ считалось частью гностической доктрины, основанной на раннеапостольской традиции. В эпоху Возрождения интерес христианского сообщества к идее переселения душ резко возрос; в то время как иудеи создавали каббалистические учения, христиане переосмысливали собственные мистические традиции. Но церковь строго порицала все ереси. Карательные меры, принимаемые церковниками, были столь жестокими, что Джордано Бруно, один из величайших философов и поэтов Средневековья, взошел на костер, отчасти и из-за своей веры в переселение душ! Хотя отдельные исторические источники гласят, что учение о переселении душ в христианском мире принимали лишь немногочисленные свободные мыслители, о судьбе этого учения в лоне христианской религии можно сказать намного больше, чем обычно принято говорить. Геддес МакТрегор. Реинкарнация в христианстве. (Geddes MacGregor, Reincarnation in Christianity, Wheaton, 111: Theosophical Publishing House, 1978, p. 16). 51 Сейчас на первый план выдвигается иная концепция, согласно которой христианство признавало доктрину реинкарнации с самого момента своего зарождения. Так было вплоть до Второго Константинопольского собора (553 г. н. э.), когда церковные власти решили, что перевоплощение души — «неприемлемое воззрение», непонятное для простых христиан. Более детальный рассказ об этом соборе и его последствиях я приведу позже. Прежде чем мы приступим к детальному исследованию реинкарнации в рамках христианского вероучения, следует сделать еще одно важное замечание. Не столь важно, принадлежит верующий к одному из основных ответвлений христианской церкви или же является членом какой-либо малочисленной секты, — его индивидуальное представление о загробной жизни определяется скорее уровнем его знания (или, напротив, незнания) священных писаний и его духовным чутьем, нежели церковными постулатами. Доктор Мак-Грегор развивает эту мысль следующим образом: Те, чье представление о Господе поверхностно, те, в чьей жизни нет для Него постоянного места, столь же поверхностно понимают природу вечной жизни, независимо от того, связана она с реинкарнацией или нет, хотя и утверждают, будто верят в жизнь после смерти. Христиане-формалисты, как протестанты, так и католики, представляют рай как некое место на небесах, где все играют на арфах, где улицы вымощены золотом, где Бог обитает в центре города, заменяя собою муниципалитет. Такие расхожие представления рождаются из обедненного либо незрелого понимания Бога. Тем не менее, разумные христиане не должны отрицать возможность загробной жизни только потому, что никто не знает, какая она 9. Новый Завет Согласно воззрениям большинства христианских теологов, в последних строках Ветхого Завета пророк Малахия предрекал то, что должно было случиться непосредственно перед пришествием Иисуса Христа: «Я пошлю к вам Илию-пророка пред наступлением дня Господня, великого и страшного». Малахия произнес эти слова в пятом столетии до нашей эры, предсказывая новое появление Илии спустя четыреста лет после жизни Илии. Этот факт должен весьма озадачить тех, кто напрочь отвергает доктрину перевоплощения душ. В первой книге Нового Завета Матфей несколько раз упоминает об этом предсказании. В целом евангелисты ссылаются на пророчество об Илии не менее десяти раз. Из нижеприведенных стихов Нового Завета ясно, что авторы и первые толкователи евангелий верили, что пророк Илия вернется в образе Иоанна Крестителя, и другие древнееврейские пророки также придут в иных обличьях: Придя же в страны Кесарии Филипповой, Иисус спрашивал учеников Своих: за кого люди почитают Меня, Сына человеческого? Они сказали: одни за Иоанна Крестителя, другие за Илию, а иные за Иеремию, или же за одного из пророков (Мф. 16:13-14). 9 Ibid., p. 9. 52 И спросили Его ученики: как же книжники говорят, что Илии надлежит прийти прежде? Иисус сказал им в ответ: правда, Илия должен прийти прежде и устроить все, но говорю вам, что Илия уже пришел, и не узнали его, а поступили с ним, как хотели; так и Сын человеческий пострадает от них. Тогда ученики поняли, что Он говорил им об Иоанне Крестителе (Мф. 17:10-13). Истинно говорю вам: из рожденных женами никто не возносился выше Иоанна Крестителя; но ничтожнейший в Царстве Небесном выше его. Ибо можете принять, что он есть Илия, которому должно прийти. Кто имеет уши, да услышит! (Мф. 11:11,14—15). Несмотря на то, что эти строки явно отсылают нас к реинкарнации, некоторые исследователи пытаются опровергнуть очевидное, цитируя стихи 19 и 20 Евангелия от Иоанна. К Иоанну Крестителю подошли иерусалимские священники и спросили его: «Ты — Илия?» Он ответил им: «Нет». Тогда они вновь спросили его: «Ты — пророк?» И он снова ответил: «Нет». Иоанн отверг всяческие попытки отождествления его с Илией, и вообще отрицал наличие у него пророческого дара, хотя это часто объяс¬няют скромностью Предтечи. Когда священники наконец дали Иоанну возможность высказаться, он ответил на их вопросы, процитировав пророчество Исайи (40:3): «Я — глас вопиющего в пустыне. Приготовьте путь Господу». Фактически, он так и не сказал священникам, кто он такой. Возможно, он не помнил своих предыдущих воплощений; такое случается довольно часто. Однако создается впечатление, что Иоанн Креститель хотел найти более глубокий ответ, который не свелся бы к обычному переиначиванию уже су-ществующей традиции. Он был не просто Илия, но Илия, пришедший с новой, особой миссией. Хотя такое толкование может показаться надуманным, оно предоставляет нам единственно возможное решение спорного вопроса. Нет иного способа примирить отрицательные ответы Иоанна Крестителя с вышеприведенным высказыванием Иисуса Христа, недвусмысленно отождествляющим Илию-пророка с Иоанном. Христианское учение основано на вере в слово Иисуса, и, поскольку он засвидетельствовал тождество Илии с Иоанном, его утверждение должно перевесить слова самого Иоанна Крестителя. Фактически, христианские теологи приняли это толкование именно потому, что им тоже кажется абсурдной, и даже еретической, частичная вера в слово Иисуса. В другом эпизоде, о котором также упоминается в евангелиях, Христос снова высказывается в поддержку идеи перевоплощения душ. Когда Христос и его ученики повстречали человека, слепого от рождения, ученики спросили: «Равви! Кто согрешил, он или родители его, что родился слепым?» (Ин. 9:2). Сам факт того, что первые последователи Иисуса задали ему такой вопрос, предполагает веру в предыдущее существование и реинкарнацию. Скорее всего, они были уверены в том, что до своего рождения этот слепец жил в другом теле. В противном случае, как человек, слепой с самого рождения, мог быть наказанным слепотой за якобы совершенный грех? Один из исследователей Библии, Р.С.Х. Ленски, анализируя эти слова, высказывает предположение, что в данном случае имеет место указание на некий особый грех, караемый потерей зрения. Использование греческого глагола прошедшего времени hemarton, по утверждению Ленски, говорит о том, что некто действительно согрешил — если не сам слепец, то его родители 10. Другой известный исследователь Библии, Маркус Доде, произвел анализ скрытых значений глагола hemarton и в результате предложил пять возможных объяснений. 1 Первое: грех был совершен слепцом в некоем аморфном состоянии, предшествующем рождению. 2 Второе: грех был совершен им в прошлой жизни, что подразумевает существование реинкарнации. 3 Третье: грех был совершен во чреве матери, после зачатия, но до рождения. 4 Четвертое: грех должен свершиться в дальнейшей жизни этого человека, и он понес наказание за некое будущее деяние. 5 И, наконец, пятое: это был досужий вопрос, и к нему не стоит относиться чересчур серьезно. Толкование Додса примечательно тем, что в качестве возможного объяснения он предлагает реинкарнацию. Джон Кальвин также считал, что в этом стихе может говориться именно о реинкарнации, но категорически отвергал саму идею переселения душ. Исследователи библейских текстов, Смит и Пинк, также называют идею реинкарнации в числе возможных предпосылок вопроса учеников Христа. Однако более глубокое изучение их произведений показывает, что эти авторы не делают особого различия между перевоплощением и другими формами жизни до рождения — например, внутриутробным состоянием. Следовательно, их нельзя отнести к ученым, которые поддерживают теорию реинкарнации. Однако Геддес Мак-Грегор недвусмысленно заявляет в отношении этого эпизода: «Здесь подразумевается прошлая жизнь (или жизни) этого человека, в течение которой был совершен грех, повлекший за собой столь ужасные последствия. Новорожденный младенец не мог быть грешником, разве что мы допустим, что он согрешил, находясь во чреве матери, что, конечно же, абсурдно». Несмотря на утверждения ученых, согласных с мнением Мак Трегора, многие христианские теологи намеренно дискредитируют высказывания в пользу доктрины реинкарнации. По их словам, ответ Христа ученикам подразумевает, что причиной недуга слепца были вовсе не грехи, совершенные им или его родителями. Он был рожден слепым для того, чтобы Иисус мог исцелить его и тем самым умножить славу Господа. P.C.X. Ленски. Толкование Евангелия от Иоанна (R.C.H. Lenski. The Interpretation of Stevens. John's Gospel. Columbus, Ohio: Lutheran Book Concern, 1942, p. 675). Маркус Доде. Евангелие от св. Иоанна (Marcus Dods. «The Gospel of St. John» in The Expositor's Greek Testa¬ment. L.: Hodder & Stoughton, 1897; reprint ed., Grand Rapids: William B. Eerdmans Publishing Company, 1980, 1:782). См. ДЖОН Кальвин. Евангелие по св. Иоанну, 1—10 (John Calvin, The Gospel According to St. John 1-10, Calvin's Commentaries, trans., T.H.L. Parker. Grand Rapids: William B. Eerdmans Publishing Company, 1961, p. 238). См. ДЭВИД СМИТ. Иоанн. Комментарий к четырем евангелиям; Артур У. Пинк. Открытие Евангелия от Иоан¬на (David Smith, John, Commentary on the Four Gospels. Garden City, N.Y.: Doubleday, 1928, p. 165; Arthur W. Pink, Theatre: position of The Gospel of John. Three vol. Grand Rapids: Zondervan Publishing Company, 1968,2:64-65). Иисус действительно ответил именно так, но он вовсе не говорил, что вопрос, заданный учениками, глуп или некорректен, — а ведь в тот момент у него была прекрасная возможность осудить идею переселения душ. Другие библейские цитаты гласят, что Христос обычно не сдерживал себя, всегда указывая ученикам на то, что их вопросы неуместны. Если бы доктрина реинкарнации была абсолютно несовместима с христианским учением, Иисус Христос не преминул бы сказать об этом в подходящий момент. Тем не менее, он не сделал этого. Следует отметить, что ответ Иисуса может объяснить, почему именно этот человек был рожден слепым, но он не объясняет, почему такие вещи вообще случаются. Кроме слепца, который встретился Иисусу и его уче¬никам, есть другие люди, рожденные с тем же недугом. Их страдания, несомненно, не преумножат Славы Господней — Иисус Христос вряд ли окажется рядом с каждым из них и совершит чудесное исцеление. Почему же люди рождаются слепыми? Как сказано выше, ученики Христа предложили два возможных объяснения. Еще одну ссылку на учение о реинкарнации можно найти в писаниях святого Павла. В комментарии к истории Иакова и Исава он говорит, что Господь возлюбил одного и возненавидел другого прежде, чем они родились. Невозможно любить или ненавидеть того, кто еще не родился, того, кто еще не существует. Оппоненты могут возразить, что для Бога возможно все и что, в обход законов логики, Он мог испытывать определенные чувства к двум еще не родившимся людям, не имевшим жизни до своего рождения. Но подобное заявление вряд ли стоит принимать всерьез, поскольку известен целый ряд примеров того, что при нарушении каких-либо логических связей в Библии тут же приводится объяснение таким алогизмам. Но в данном случае нам остается только принять эти стихи такими, как они есть. К сожалению, позднейшие комментарии также не проливают на них света. По всей видимости, Иаков и Исав прожили, по крайней мере, одну человеческую (или какую-либо иную) жизнь до известного нам рождения. Послание Павла к галатянам также можно трактовать как указание на существование реинкарнации: Что посеет человек, то и пожнет» (6:7). Одной человеческой жизни явно недостаточно для того, чтобы сжать все посеянное. К тому же следует помнить, что в стихе Пятом вышеупомянутого Послания к галатянам акцентируется идея кармической, или причинной, ответственности за наши поступки. В той же части Послания, сразу после высказывания о посеве и жатве, святой Павел объясняет, каким образом происходит эта жатва: «Сеющий плоть свою от плоти пожнет», — то есть последствия наших деяний настигнут нас не в некоем эфемерном чистилище, а в следующей земной жизни. Несмотря на то, что христианские философы выдвигают альтернативные, и даже вполне закономерные, истолкования этих строк священного писания, реинкарнация — точно такое же закономерное объяснение, в пользу которого можно найти множество доводов. См. Геддес МакТрегор. Реинкарнация — надежда христиан (Geddes Mac Gregor, Reincarnation as a Christian Hope. Library of Philosophy and Religion. L.: Macmillan & Co, 1982, p. 43). См. Послание к Римлянам, 9:10-13, и Книгу Малахии, 1:2-3. 55 Христиан¬ское учение гласит, что рай, ад и чистилище — те места, где человек «пожинает» то, что он посеял. Разве нельзя предположить, что награды и наказания — «урожай» наших деяний — достанутся нам в другой земной жизни? Если «чистилище» существует в реальности, значит, можно предположить, что мы искупаем свои грехи в течение нескольких жизней, протекающих здесь, на Земле. В Книге Откровения есть следующие слова: «Кто ведет в плен, тот сам пойдет в плен, кто мечом убивает, тому самому надлежит быть убиту мечом» (13:10). Хотя обычно их понимают в переносном смысле: «Если ты совершил преступление, то впоследствии то же самое преступление будет совершено против тебя самого», другое, вполне естественное истолкование этого стиха может проистекать из учения о законе кармы (причины и следствия) и перерождении души. Если толковать эти слова буквально — как часто толкуют другие отрывки из Библии, — мы неиз¬бежно придем к идее реинкарнации. Многие солдаты, например, спокойно умирают в своей постели, вдали от поля битвы, — и, кстати, не от мечей, — поэтому, чтобы сбылись слова Откровения, воздаяние должно ожидать их в следующей жизни. Отрывки из Библии, схожие с вышеприведенными, навели Фрэнсиса Боуэна, одного из выдающихся гарвардских философов XIX века, на следующие мысли: Тот факт, что комментаторы священных писаний не пожелали принять очевидного смысла прямых и многократно повторяемых утверждений, а вместо этого попытались создать надуманные метафорические истолкования, доказывает лишь существование неистребимого предубеждения против теории переселения душ. =Спор об Оригене= Родоначальники христианской церкви, такие как * Климент Александрийский (150—220 гг. н. э.), * Юстиниан Мученик (100—165 гг.), * святой Григорий Нисский (257—332 гг.), * Арнобий (ок. 290 г.) и * святой Иероним (340—420 гг.), неоднократно выступали в поддержку идеи реинкарнации. Сам Блаженный Августин в своей «Исповеди» всерьез размышлял о возможности включения доктрины реинкарнации в христианское вероучение: «Был ли у меня некий период жизни, предшествовавший младенчеству? Был ли это тот период, что я провел в лоне матери, или какой-то иной? ...А что было до этой жизни, о Господь моей радости, пребывал ли я где-либо, или в каком-либо теле?» Наиболее откровенно по поводу реинкарнации высказывался Ориген (185—254 гг.), названный «'Британской энциклопедией'» наиболее значительным и известным из отцов церкви (за исключением, пожалуй, только Августина). 16 Фрэнсис Боуэн. Метемпсихоз в христианстве (Francis Bowen. «Christian Metempsychosis», Princeton Review, May, 1881). «Исповедь Блаженного Августина», книга 1. Британская энциклопедия, 11-е изд., статья немецкого теолога Адольфа Харнака об Оригене {Encyclopaedia Britannica, 11th edition. Adolf Harnack, Origen). Великие христиане, такие, как святой Иероним, который, собственно, и перевел Библию на латинский язык, характеризовали Оригена как «величайшего учителя церкви после святых апостолов». Святой Григорий, епископ Нисский, величал Оригена «князем христианского учения III века». Каково же было мнение этого влиятельного и высокообразованного христианского мыслителя по поводу реинкарнации? Взгляды Оригена на этот предмет были изложены в знаменитых «Гиффордских лекциях» препо¬добного Уильяма Р. Инге, декана собора святого Павла в Лондоне: Ориген сделал шаг, который показался бы логическим завершением веры в бессмертие любому греку — он учил, что душа живет и до рождения тела. Душа нематериальна, поэтому у ее жизни нет ни начала, ни конца. ... Это учение представлялось Оригену столь убедительным, что он не мог скрыть своего раздражения по поводу веры ортодоксов в Судный день и последующее воскресение мертвых. «Как можно восстановить мертвые тела, каждая частица коих перешла во множество иных тел? — вопрошает Ориген. — Которому из тел принадлежат эти молекулы? Вот так люди погружаются в трясину несуразиц и хватаются за благочестивое утверждение о том, что для «Бога нет невозможного. Согласно «Католической энциклопедии», учение Оригена во многом повторяло идеи, содержащиеся в теории реинкарнации, которая прослеживается в учениях платоников, иудейских мистиков, а также в религиозных писаниях индуистов. Историк-религиовед Исаак де Бозобр, комментируя утверждения Оригена, выводит из них доктрину, почти дословно воспроизводящую словарное определение реинкарнации: «Вне всякого сомнения, Ориген верил в то, что душа вселяется последовательно в несколько тел и что ее переселения зависят от благих либо порочных деяний этой души». Сам Ориген заявлял об этом совершенно недвусмысленно: Некоторые души, склонные творить зло, попадают в человеческие тела, но затем, прожив отмеренный человеку срок, перемещаются в тела животных, а потом опускаются до растительного существования. Следуя обратным путем, они возвышаются и вновь обретают Царствие Небесное. Несмотря на то, что родоначальники Церкви высоко ценили Оригена и его учение — включая и его взгляды на реинкарнацию (подобные тем, что изложены выше),— Римская католическая церковь заметно изменила свое отношение к Оригену после его смерти. Следует, однако, заметить, что эта перемена была вызвана отнюдь не его суждениями о переселении душ. Скорее она объясняется тем, что юный Ориген, в припадке излишнего рвения, кастрировал себя, чтобы навсегда сохранить целомудрие. По мнению церковников, тот, кто способен изувечить собственное тело, никогда не достигнет святости. У.Р. Инге. Философия Плотина (W.R. Inge. The Philosophy ofPlotinus. L.: Longmans Green, 1948. II, pp. 17-19). Католическая энциклопедия, изд. 1913 г. {Catholic Encyclopaedia, 1913. ГУ, pp. 308-309, XI, p. 311). Исаак де Бозобр. Критическая история Маниха и манихейства (Isaac de Beausobre. Histoire Critique de Ma-nichee et du Manicheisme. Amsterdam, 1734—1739. II, p. 492). Ориген. О первопринципах (Origen, trans. W.W. Butterworth. On First Principles. Book 1, Chapter VIII. N.Y.: Harper & Row, 1966, p. 73). Ориген дорого заплатил за свой юношеский фанатизм. Церковь отказалась канонизировать его именно из-за этого, а не из-за его взглядов на реинкарнацию. Однако, как бы высока ни была цена, заплаченная Оригеном, церковь заплатила еще дороже. Из-за того, что он не был официально провозглашен святым, его учение было принято церковными властями лишь выборочно. Как следствие, его взгляды на жизнь после смерти не получили признания даже у лояльных приверженцев христианской веры. Очень жаль, но сокровеннейшие истины, открытые одним из отцов хрис¬тианства, были покрыты мраком забвения. И весь христианский мир до сих пор расплачивается за то, что отверг Оригена. Гонения его идей, однако, идеально вписывались в религиозно-политическую обстановку VI столетия. Именно тогда учение Оригена подверглось официальному преследованию со стороны церковных властей. Император Юстиниан (ок. 527—565 гг.) желал обратить всех своих под¬данных в христианство, уже тогда очень популярное в его империи, преследуя определенные своекорыстные цели. Однако среди христиан того времени преобладали оригенисты, гностики и другие секты, принимавшие реинкарнацию. Дальновидный император побоялся, что верующие станут с небрежением относиться к заповедям, справедливо считая, что для достижения духовного совершенства им отмерено больше одной жизни. Если бы люди были уверены в том, что у них в запасе есть несколько жизней, в течение которых можно успеть исправить совершенные ошибки, многие действительно начали бы откладывать исполнение своего религиозного долга «на потом». А это помешало бы Юстиниану использовать христианскую веру в качестве политического орудия. Юстиниан рассудил, что люди станут серьезно относиться к религиозным обязанностям, если внушить им, что в их распоряжении имеется лишь одна жизнь, по окончании которой они отправятся либо в рай, либо в ад. В этом случае их рвение можно будет использовать в политических целях. Не он первый догадался сделать религию своего рода наркотиком, объединяющим людей. Однако Юстиниан пошел дальше — он начал манипулировать религиозными доктринами и убеждениями с целью приобрести мирскую власть. Он предпочел дать людям одну-единственную жизнь, а затем отправить их либо в рай, либо в ад. Юстиниан был уверен, что столь радикальные меры укрепят стремление верующих быть добрыми «христианами», а следовательно, законопослушными гражданами, верными своему императору. История умалчивает, насколько благородными были намерения Юстиниана. Некоторые исследователи утверждают, что в конце концов он сам уверовал в состряпанную по его приказу доктрину «единственной жизни». Как бы то ни было, наложенный им запрет на учение Оригена принял форму папского указа: «'Если кто уверует в немыслимое существование души до рождения и в нелепейшее перерождение после смерти, того надлежит предать анафеме проклятию'». См. Мартин Ларсон. Об истоках христианства (Martin Larson. The Story of Christian Origins. Washington, DC: Joseph J. Binns/New Republic, 1977). 24 T,-j Ibid. Писатель и историк Джо Фишер делает из вышеизложенных фактов вполне логичный вывод: Начиная с 553 г. н. э., когда император Юстиниан решительно отверг идею «нелепейшего перерождения», христиане стали верить в вечную жизнь, забывая при этом о ее родной сестре — реинкарнации. Христианам внушают, что вечность начинается с рождения. Но, поскольку бесконечным может быть только то, что не имеет начала, с тем же успехом можно верить в способность стола стоять лишь на трех ножках! Три ножки стола — явно не Святая Троица, и христианство вполне может обойтись без такого символа веры. =Опровержение анафемы= Некоторые историки-исследователи твердо уверены в том, что на самом деле церковь никогда не проклинала Оригена, либо в том, что проклятие было позже снято. Следовательно, современные христиане могут принять концепцию переселения душ, предложенную им. Такие суждения подробно изложены в «Католической энциклопедии»". Существуют свидетельства того, что папа Вигилий, главный представитель церковных властей на Втором Константинопольском соборе, отнюдь не настаивал на осуждении Оригена и даже выступал против запрета его учения. Согласно некоторым источникам, позже именно этот церковный деятель отменил указ об анафеме. История гласит, что Второй Константинопольский собор состоялся 5 мая 553 г. Председательствовал патриарх Константинопольский; кроме того, на соборе присутствовали представители церковных властей западной и восточной частей христианского мира, которые должны были путем голосования решить, является ли оригенизм (как называли доктрину реинкарнации) приемлемым для христианства. Но император Юстиниан контролировал всю процедуру голосования. Исторические документы свидетельствуют о том, что существовал заговор, имевший своей целью подделать подписи западных представителей, большая часть которых разделяла взгляды Оригена. Среди ста шестидесяти пяти епископов, подписавших указ против оригенизма, никак не могло быть более шести посланников с Запада. Догадавшись о том, что на соборе ведется не-честная игра, папа Вигилий отказался присутствовать при вынесении окончательного вердикта. Результаты Константинопольского собора были изложены теологами и историками христианской церкви следующим образом: Противники оригенизма убедили императора Юстиниана написать патриарху Константинопольскому послание, в котором Ориген описывался, как злостный еретик. Полный текст анафем воспроизведен в книге «Избранная библиотека никейских и постникейских отцов христианской церкви» (A Select Library of the Nicene and Post-Nicene Fathers of Christian Church. Op. cit., XIV, p. 318-320), а также в: Joseph Head and S.L. Cranston, op. cit., pp. 321—325. Джо Фишер. В защиту реинкарнации (Joe Fisher. The case for reincarnation. Preface by the Dalai Lama. N.Y.: Bantam Books, 1985, p. 2). Католическая энциклопедия, изд. 1913 г. {Catholic Encyclopaedia, 1913 ed. ГУ, pp. 308-309, XI, p. 311). 59 По распоряжению Юстиниана, в 543 году в Константинополе собралась церковная ассамблея, результатом которой стал эдикт, в котором перечислялись и осуждались ошибки, якобы допущенные Оригеном. Этот эдикт, который предположительно должен был примирить Запад с Востоком, лишь углубил раскол между ними. Папа Вигилий отверг императорский эдикт и поссорился с патриархом Константинопольским, поддержавшим Юстиниана. Но через неко¬торое время папа изменил свое решение и, предусмотрительно не оставив официального подтверждения права императора вме¬шиваться в теологические дискуссии, все же издал указ, в котором предавал анафеме учение, запрещенное императорским эдиктом. Этот указ вызвал недовольство епископов Галлии, Северной Африки и многих других провинций, и Вигилий отменил его в 550 году (то есть всего лишь за три года до того, как церковный суд нанес учению Оригена последний сокрушительный удар). =Выводы и заключения= Учитывая тот факт, что анафема, наложенная на Оригена, была отменена самим папой, наиболее здравомыслящие христианские историки и теологи на протяжении веков утверждали, что верующие не должны отвергать учение Оригена. Невзирая на официальный запрет, многие образованные христиане разделяли взгляды Оригена на реинкарнацию как до, так и после Константинопольского собора. О нечестной игре Юстиниана было написано множество книг, отсылающих нас не только к священным писаниям и историческим фактам, но и просто к логике и здравому смыслу. Судите сами — мог ли милосердный Господь дать своим детям лишь одну-единственную возможность достичь Царствия Небесного? Можно ли допустить, что всепрощающий Бог обрек человека на вечность в аду, дав ему один-единственный шанс искупить грехи? Любящий отец всегда даст своим заблудшим чадам все возможности вернуться в его объятия. Разве Бог — не любящий отец всех людей? Чтобы проследить историю христианской философии и понять, каким образом теория перерождения души постепенно утратила то значение, которое она имела для западной религиозной мысли, мы подытожим то, что уже успели узнать. Изначально христианская философия допускала идею реинкарнации. Идее переселения душ было отведено важное место в трудах Пифагора, Сократа и Платона. Однако она была подвергнута критике со стороны ученика Платона, Аристотеля, — критике, которая во многом повлияла на позднехристианское мышление, и, можно сказать, сформировала его. Тем не менее Плотин, основатель неоплатонической традиции, вновь обратился к концепции переселения душ, хотя его труды были восприняты только немногочисленными, склонными к мистике сектами. По этим и другим политическим причинам, Второй Константинопольский собор осудил учение Оригена, и в результате на первое место в западном мире вышла аристотелевская традиция. Это привело к формированию определенной материалистической картины мира. В итоге наука отодвинула религию на второй план, а сама религия оказалась слишком занята окружающим миром, чтобы заниматься еще и проблемами будущей (или прошлой) жизни. См. Геддес МакТрегор (Geddes Mac Gregor. Op. cit., P-56). 60 Подобное мировоззрение обусловлено, в частности, деятельностью таких христианских философов, как Августин, Бонавентура, Дуне Скотт, Декарт и Джон Локк. Удручающее состояние христианской религии на Западе отмечают многие, и улучшения, увы, не предвидится. Современные авторы, такие как Дуглас Лэнгстон, согласны с Гилбертом Райлом в том, что не за горами то время, когда западная философия начнет отрицать существование души, поскольку сама идея существования души логиче¬ски связана с идеей реинкарнации. Они считают, что отрицание души — «всего лишь вопрос времени», а после того, как этот момент наступит, все известные нам христианские религиозные течения могут прекратить свое существование. В заключение следует заметить, что в том случае, если христианские мыслители не обратятся вновь к платоновско-августианскому христианству и к логике, присущей учению Оригена, в один прекрасный день они обнаружат, что их религия идет бок о бок с материализмом, которому всегда рьяно противостояла. Воистину, сам Христос не смог бы признать такое вероисповедание христианским.